


Museum Pretty Boy [TimeSkip! KuroTsukki AU]

by tempuriio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adult Kuroo tetsurou, First Meeting, JVA Sports Promoter Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuro Tetsuro - Freeform, Kuro Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo tetsuro, Love at First Sight, M/M, Museum Employee Tsukishima Kei, Timeskip! First Meeting AU, Timeskip! KuroTsukki, Tsukkishima Kei - Freeform, adult tsukishima kei, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempuriio/pseuds/tempuriio
Summary: Kuroo, a young Japanese Volleyball association sport promoter, was set to meet with a friend at the museum. And while unfortunately that didn’t take place, Kuroo is not very hard to distract. Taking a liking to the cute blond man standing by the dinosaur exhibits, Kuroo embarks in his new journey attempting to show off in front of the attractive employee who’s simply forgotten to wear his name badge.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Museum Pretty Boy [TimeSkip! KuroTsukki AU]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria (Odasakuswhore on Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aria+%28Odasakuswhore+on+Twitter%29).



“‘An art museum. Who on earth picks such a boring place to meet up? A restaurant would’ve been better- hell maybe even a bar!’ or so is what they said when I asked about your meeting with them.” Tetsuro recalls being told.

Kuroo didn’t particularly agree with the reasoning. Say, yeah, maybe a museum wasn’t the most exciting, or fun place on earth; but it certainly wasn’t boring, there were plenty interesting things to fixate with on in there. 

Either way, it wasn’t like he took his clients to the museum to give them a “good time”. He just needed to see who he was making business with. Today the occasion was different, rather. His lips pursing into a small smirk, he was reminded of Yaku’s annoyed groan through the phone when told, where they’d be meeting up.

It’d been months since they had last seen each other and Yaku was coming back from Russia to pay everyone a short visit.

-

And so he waited, sat on a bench just by the skirt of some dinosaur exhibits. Almost mindlessly scrolling through twitter while doing so, weren’t it for the persistent emails and work related message notifications threatening to bust his phone. 

It soon began ringing though, and amidst his scrolling, Morisuke’s profile picture popped up on full screen in an incoming call; to which motioning towards the right with his thumb, he answered, and brought over to his ear.

“Yaku-san, what’s the matter?” Kuroo asked upon answering, doing so in a nonchalant tone layered with subtle curiosity.

“Kuroo-san! Forgive me, I promise I’ll make it up to you next time but something else’s come up. Do you think we can re-schedule for tonight?” Was heard through the phone. Staring down at his shoes as he listened.

“Ah yes of course, don’t worry about it.” The raven head spat out, straightening his back to then look up and around. “Why don’t I treat you to that new restaurant then instead? Museums close early you know.” He added, just as he spotted a tall blond man standing by the exhibit in front. 

“Bet, anywhere but the museum.” Yaku agreed with a snicker. “Say around 9 works for you?”

“Sure. You’ll miss out on the museum though, I’m already here.” 

“Whew, be sure not to die along with the exhibits please.” The other teased, Kuroo chuckled defeated and shook his head lightly. 

“Trust me, museums are underrated and you all just can’t see it.” Tetsuro defended.

“Yeah yeah, sure, whatever you say old man.” Yaku said with died down laughter. “Are you staying though? Isn’t it like boring to go on your own?”

Kuroo listened, pursing his lips for a second, his eyes still fixed on that cute blond he’d spotted earlier. Quietly walking seemingly aimlessly in the area.

“Ah yeah, don’t worry, I don’t think the trip’s been in vain.” He assured his friend, standing from his seat and buttoning his suit jacket with his free hand. 

“Then I’ll let you be Kuroo-san, text me later for the name of the restaurant and I’ll see you tonight.”

“Great, see you tonight.” 

Pressing the end button, he hangs the call and pockets his phone. Barely thinking at all as he decides to approach the stranger. 

-

Tsukishima saw it. He saw it a mile away and still decided to do nothing until it was unbearably too late. He’d seen the man in the suit not so discreetly staring him down and yet decided to do nothing about it until that same stranger now stood almost entirely between him, and the new exhibit name plate that’d been installed that week.

At that point, Kei thought he’d become immune to strangers trying to small talk with him unprompted; even if his lack of answer suggested otherwise, not walking away and letting someone talk his ears off in the most stupid way possible, was asking for much. 

He couldn’t help but wonder though, what was a man like that doing in the museum. The stranger in the fancy suit was alone. He usually saw families or couples come in, but seldom people on their own. 

Now, despite being lost in his thoughts, just as Tsukishima was about to dismiss the intrusive stranger; he couldn’t help tuning in on the audacity of this young man. Probably not much older than himself. Suggesting Tsukki looked like he needed some guiding around the museum.

“- saw you around earlier and I couldn’t help but notice you looking kinda lost, perhaps I could show you around? These funny creatures are actually pretty interesting when you learn more about it.” Kuroo said gesturing up towards the skeleton they were standing by. “I’m Kuroo by the way.”

Kuroo. It takes everything in Tsukishima to not visibly snort at what Kuroo had just suggested. Offering to tour an employee. Were all good looking men doomed to a lack of common sense or only those who actively decided to open their mouth and talk to him?

Whatever it was, it made Tsukki actually look at Kuroo; forcing whatever hope he had of the stranger simply joking around, to vanish. 

“So what do you say?” Kuroo asked,

Lucky for Tetsuro, for some reason, this one time, the coat of stupidity had made the persistence amusing enough. 

And maybe the looks had helped a tiny bit, but that’s something Tsukishima would never admit.

Not like he’d ever admit he was rather genuinely amused at this hot and well-dressed flirty dumb man, who’s just told him he could show him around and teach him about dinos since he looks ‘lost’- anyways. 

“Sure, why not.” Tsukishima flatly answers without expecting much. The latter draws his eyes downwards as Kuroo’s lips curl into a victorious smirk. Unimpressed, he simply trails along the handsome stranger.

“Great, come with me” Kuroo declares gesturing for Tsukishima to follow.

“After you”

-

The Exhibit wasn’t small by any means, filled with a creature heavy period of prehistory, there was plenty to talk about. But Tsukishima didn’t mind seeing what this Kuroo would come up with. After all, while he enjoyed his work in the museum, low traffic hours were in; which meant no more than a lonely, eventless shift. Leaving usually only him wandering the exhibits with customers far and few in between wandering along for brief periods of time. 

-

“Now this is the Mesozoic era exhibit, basically the period through which dinosaurs roamed the earth. And, if I’m not mistaken, it’s split in three periods.” Kuroo starts as he walks with Tsukishima around the exhibit.

Parting among giant skeleton set ups and banners with depictions of what these creatures would’ve looked like. For once, Kuroo had no eyes for science, rather, there was something in Tsukishima’s features that simply enthralled him. His tall frame, blond almost curly hair, and that blank, yet not entirely uninterested face of his. An expression that teased Kuroo in a way.

“The Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous.” Added the blond. 

“Yeah! Like the movie” Said Kuroo with a snicker “Sorry but what was your name again?” he added then, in display a simple smile, as he paused his walking for a moment. 

That had to be when it hit Tsukishima though, that he’d forgotten to put his name badge back on after he’d gone out for lunch earlier. “Tsukishima” He added, quietly glancing down at his own chest and then at Kuroo, who seemed not to notice. 

“Tsukki then, great” Tetsuro said as they continued to walk. “Have you ever been here before? This is only my second time here if I’m being entirely honest. Usually take my clients to places like this- you know the usual restaurant gig to talk business is not really entertaining.” He adds.

“And somehow the museum is? Hm, fair enough I guess.” Tsukishima says, “do you sell stuff?” 

“Sports promoter at the JVA” Kuroo answers proudly with a smirk, glancing at Tsukishima as he does so. 

“Ah, I see” Tsukishima answers. That explains the suit then, he thinks.

“Yeah, got to arrange for people to like sports” Kuroo jokes with a chuckle and then points out “Look, this is a Coelophysis, lived towards the end of the Triassic Period.” Gesturing towards a different display nearby. 

“It’s said climate back then was relatively hot and dry, and much of the land was covered with large deserts. Unlike today, there were no polar ice caps.” Kuroo continues as they make their way towards the display.

So the handsome fancy suit man wasn’t as dumb as Tsukishima had initially thought, huh. That was a pleasant surprise.

“Mhm, that’s how the first reptilian dinosaurs evolved. Reptiles tend to flourish in hot climates because their skin is less porous, so it loses less water in the heat.” Tsukishima adds before unpocketing his hand and lazily pointing towards one of the images in the display plaque. 

“Right, and their kidneys were pretty good at conserving water as well.” The raven headed man adds too. “Say now, where are you from Tsukki?” He adds after a pause.

“Local.”

“For real?” Kuroo asks surprised “What a shame we haven’t crossed paths before then.”

Tsukishima leaves that unanswered as they keep on walking, 

Trailing at numerous displays, Tsukishima discovers that Kuroo proves, despite the blatant flirting, nice company; entertaining him with random yet surprising facts about the exhibition he normally wouldn’t expect people to know. Oblivious to the older man’s quick glances and the way they smiled when hearing Tsukishima talk. 

Oblivious too to his own small, almost imperceptible smile when surprised by whatever Kuroo has just said. Which maybe was the real reason Kuroo himself, smiled like that.

-

Nightfall soon rolled around as they went on with their little ‘tour’. Throwing around dinosaur facts here and there, and even Tsukishima briefly guiding a little girl back to the communication center so they’d help her find her mom towards the end of their venture.

Anyhow, just as they were done, it was about time for Kuroo to meet up with Yaku. Closing time for the museum as well, so even if they wanted to talk for longer, duty called. Tsukishima walked Kuroo to the entrance, where before any goodbyes were said,

The older man needed to know something.

“You weren’t really lost there now were you, little moonshine?” Kuroo calls as he halts their walk towards the entrance and turns to look at Tsukishima with a suspecting grin. 

“Moonshine? Where’d that come from?” Tsukishima asks regaled in a way.

“Tsuki” (Tsuki means ‘Moon’) Kuroo puts out simply and shrugs “seemed fitting, and not only with your name.” he adds with a bit of a smirk. “Either way, you haven’t answered my question.”

“Oh, right. I work here. Just forgot to put on my name tag after lunch.” Kei answers flatly as he takes out his name tag from his pocket, and fixes it on his shirt. 

Tsukishima Kei.

Kuroo laughs, an almost contagious, hyena-like laugh that transmits some of its vibrancy over to Tsukishima. It’s brief though, as he continues to ask with a chuckle “Mind telling me why you’d let it go on for so long knowing I was flat out making a fool out of myself?"

Which Tsukishima answers with one of his trademark sly, condescending smirks “Hot man in a suit comes to try and teach me about dinosaurs just to flirt? Too dumb to miss” 

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Kuroo says, laughing yet again, with Tsukishima shaking his head slightly and chuckling along.

“So I guess that means I can see you here again then?” Tetsuro asks, 

And Tsukishima pauses for a moment.

Both of them standing by the entrance, as the ambience outside the door’s crystal panes display a dark, night sky, and the sounds inside reflect but closing hours, ticking goodbye. Tracing with his eyes Kuroo’s confident, yet very laid back stance, hands on hips under his jacket flaps; and then that good looking yet genuine, teasing smile plastered on his face under relatively old eyes, still entertained. Such opposite that still managed to blend perfectly with Kei’s own rather closed crossed arms stance. As if he knew somehow, that Tsukishima had irreparably given in, to whatever this was. 

Surrendering to himself, trailing after whatever this curiosity for ‘Kuroo’ was. Tsukishima goes “I’ll give you my number, but please never try to pick up anyone at the museum like that ever again.” Under a sheepishly confident, defeated smile.

“Awe why not? It worked.” Kuroo teased as he took out his phone and handed it over to the blond.

“If you keep talking I’ll kick you out myself-… what was your name again?”

“Tetsuro” 

“Kuroo Tetsuro, I see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi guys, this is my first time writing KuroTsukki so I genuinely hope I did a decent enough job and you guys who read this were able to enjoy it. It is based on an AU prompt by my friend Aria (Odasakuswhore on Twitter) which is whom this work is for. <3
> 
> -Lots of love, Tem/Mabel


End file.
